


A Matter Of Principle

by MoonGoddex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Hogwarts, Mischief Not Malice, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: The six-year Slytherin winning streak for the House Cup grated on Minerva's last nerve.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	A Matter Of Principle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

The second year, Minerva approached him.  
"Another win, Severus. I must extend my congratulations."

"Purely to maintain professional rapport, I assume," Severus deadpanned, trying not to let the smug smirk he felt creeping across his features show.

"Well." Minerva huffed. "Shan't waste my energy on it again."

\--

The third year, as promised, she didn't waste her energy. Pointedly ignored him.

"It is a real shame Gryffindor hasn't won in three years now. A crying shame."

She glared at him out the corner of her eye.  
"Watch your lip, boy. I may be your equal, but I'm still your senior."

"By quite a few years, yes."

He didn't run, but he was brisk in his departure. She didn't catch him in time to hex him.

\--

The fourth year, she groaned, exasperated.

"Something the matter, Minerva?"

"You're cheating. I know you are. It's not a game for you to win, Severus, it's an incentive to keep students in line-"

"It's hardly cheating to reward my house's good behaviour, then. Perhaps you should give your own students a little more credit."

\--

The fifth year it escalated to a shouting match.

"HOW, dare I ask, am I supposed to give them that 'little more credit' you suggest, if you dock every point I give them?! What is the point?"

"You dock my students points every bit as mercilessly!"

"Because they're little b-"

"Minerva," Dumbledore interjected. "May we come back to this at another juncture when you're a little calmer?"

Calmer never came. Severus made sure of it.

\--

The sixth year, she elected not to react.  
There was no point. She'd learned by then that a rise was something Severus wanted.

"Nothing to say to me?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Not a word."

"Fine."

"See you next year."

\--

Minerva simply smiled whenever Gryffindor won from then on. Said nothing the first year, nor the next.  
Severus getting a taste of his own medicine was far sweeter than anything she could say to him.


End file.
